icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn Antoski
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Brantford, ON, CAN | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 1998 | draft = 18th overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks }} Shawn Antoski (born March 25, 1970 in Brantford, Ontario, Canada) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey left winger who played 8 seasons in the National Hockey League in the 1990s. Playing career Antoski played his junior hockey in the Ontario Hockey League with the North Bay Centennials, and was selected by the Vancouver Canucks in the first round (18th overall) of the 1990 NHL Entry Draft, just ahead of future superstars Keith Tkachuk and Martin Brodeur. Although his role was primarily that of an enforcer, Antoski was noted for his skating ability, which was exceptional for a player of his size. While his offensive ability was very limited, his speed and size made him a fearsome forechecker and a heavy bodychecker. He was also an able fighter. Antoski turned pro in 1990 and was assigned to the Milwaukee Admirals, Vancouver's IHL farm team. He would spend most of the next three season toiling in minor pro, although he received a brief callup each year, playing in a total of 8 NHL games. He would finally establish himself as an NHL regular in the 1993–94, appearing in 55 games for the Canucks and recording 3 points and 190 penalty minutes. The highlight of his career would come in that year's playoffs, as Vancouver reached the Stanley Cup Finals. Playing on a gritty fourth line with Tim Hunter and John McIntyre, Antoski was a physical catalyst for the team and played probably the best hockey of his career. Early in the 1994–95 season, Antoski was dealt to the Philadelphia Flyers for Josef Beranek, and would again participate in a lengthy playoff run as Philadelphia reached the conference finals. In 1995–96, he would set career highs by appearing in 64 games and recording 204 PIM, and scored his first career playoff goal. Antoski signed as a free agent with the Pittsburgh Penguins for the 1996–97 season, but only appeared in 13 games for the Penguins before being dealt to the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, and only appeared in 2 games for the Mighty Ducks before his season was ended due to injury. He returned to the Ducks the following season, but on November 24, 1997 he was involved in a serious car accident which left him with a compressed skull fracture. While he recovered fully, it marked the end of his hockey career. Antoski appeared in 183 NHL games, recording 3 goals and 8 points, along with 599 PIM. He also suited up for 36 playoff games, recording 4 points and 74 PIM. His younger brother Shayne at 6' 4 200 lbs was a teammate in North Bay, and would also go on to a brief pro career, playing two seasons in the ECHL. Career statistics External links * * Category:Born in 1970 Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:North Bay Centennials alumni Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hamilton Canucks players Category:Retired in 1998